<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Dream has created the groupchat: Complete and Utter Chaos] by Keriko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634063">[Dream has created the groupchat: Complete and Utter Chaos]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriko/pseuds/Keriko'>Keriko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Drista commits villain arc, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fd au lovers come get your juice, Fluff, Gen, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo are Siblings, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sapnap is an arsonist, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Why are the tags real names, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, because i’m soft, chatfic, fire pog, groupchat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keriko/pseuds/Keriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dream created the groupchat: complete and utter chaos]</p><p>[Dream added Wilbur Soot and 20+ others to the chat]</p><p>Technoblade: no</p><p>[Technoblade left the chat]</p><p>———————</p><p>YET ANOTHER CHATFIC FOR THE MILLIONS OF CHATFICS IN THIS FANDOM HAHAHAHA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Dream created the groupchat: complete and utter chaos]</em><br/>
<em>[Dream added Wilbur Soot and 20+ others to the chat]</em> <b></b> </b>
</p><p>Technoblade: no</p><p>
  <em>[Technoblade left the chat]</em><br/>
<em>[Dream added Technoblade to the chat]</em>
</p><p>Dream: you can’t escape that easily</p><p>Dream: you’re stuck here</p><p>Technoblade: Shit.</p><p>Tommyinnit: EYYYYY BIG D</p><p>Tubbo: Hallo!</p><p>Wilbur Soot: oh. the children are in the gc.<br/>
Wilbur Soot: well fuck</p><p>Badboyhalo: LANGUAGE!</p><p>Skeppy: lqnguage</p><p>Wilbur Soot: wow I think that’s the best I’ve ever seen skeppy spell</p><p>Skeppy: whwt tnhe fjck od yku msean bt tyht bitfch</p><p>Badboyhalo: language</p><p>Lanusky: Why the heck am I suddenly added to a groupchat and I’m greeted by arguing over swear words</p><p>Tubbo: LANIIIIIIIIIII</p><p>Lanusky: TUBBOOOO</p><p>Fundy: hi im here too</p><p>Quackity: *shuthefuckup.png*</p><p>Fundy: rude</p><p>[Ranboo changed their name to Enderboi]</p><p>Enderboi: :)</p><p>Tubbo: WAIT WE CAN CHANGE NAMES???</p><p>
  <em>[Tubbo changed their name to “Bee child”]</em><br/>
<em>[Tubbo changed Lanusky’s name to “Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo”]</em>
</p><p>Bee child: BEES</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: YES</p><p>
  <em>[Tommyinnit changed their name to “big man”]</em><br/>
<em>[Wilbur Soot changed big man’s name to “child”]</em>
</p><p>child: WHAT THE FUCK WILBUR</p><p>Wilbur Soot: haha child</p><p>[child changed Wilbur Soot’s name to “ifuckedasalmon”]</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: I mean, you aren’t wrong</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: Sally was hot tho</p><p>Technoblade: Why am I still here</p><p>
  <em>[Dream changed Technoblade’s name to “Haha sword go brrrrr”]</em>
</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: Why.</p><p>Enderboi: sword go brrrrrr</p><p>Nihachu: hello?</p><p>Bee child: NIKI!</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: *ungodly screeching*</p><p>Nihachu: oh god</p><p>Sapnap: I set fire to a nearby building and now the police are after me help</p><p>Nihachu: you did WHAT-</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: No</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: Run away from them yourselves lol</p><p>Sapnap: fuck you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hdjskjdkdjkdkl I’m so sorry abt how short the chapter is I promise the next one will be longer aaaaaaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m physically unable to write long chatfics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[complete and utter chaos]</b>
</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: is it bad that I still have that fanfiction that I wrote of Grian during mcc</p><p>Enderboi: why the frick do you still have that</p><p>Enderboi: it’s been months since the last school tournament</p><p>Enderboi: not to mention WHY you wrote it in the first place</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: Don’t expect Wil to answer that question</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: Nobody knows</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: I’m very concerned for everyone in this gc</p><p>Bee child: same</p><p>CaptainPuffy: hello unresponsible children</p><p>child: I’M NOT A CHILD</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: your name says otherwise</p><p>child: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH</p><p>Badboyhalo: Hi puffy ^.^</p><p>Badboyhalo: Also language</p><p>CaptainPuffy: hi bad! :D</p><p>Philza Minecraft: Hello Puffy</p><p>child: PHIL</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: DAD</p><p>Bee child: HI PHIL</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: Hi Phil :)</p><p>Philza Minecraft: Hello my sons</p><p>Philza Minecraft: and Tubbo</p><p>Georgenotfound: why are you guys blowing up my phone with notifications I’m trying to sleep</p><p>Enderboi: It’s 12pm</p><p>Georgenotfound: exactly</p><p>child: sleepnotfound</p><p>Bee child: Georgenotsleep</p><p>Enderboi: Georgenotawake</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: Consciousnotfound</p><p>Bee child: wtf is a conscious</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: how do you not know this</p><p>
  <i>[child changed Georgenotfound’s name to “Georgenotawake”]</i>
</p><p>child: ha<br/>
child: bitch</p><p>Dream: guys the football field is on fire</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: 👀</p><p> Dream: Techno I can literally see you stabbing someone</p><p>Philza Minecraft: what</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: oh fuck</p><p>    <b>[Responsible Adults Club™]</b></p><p>Sam: uhhhhh there’s a fire outside, should we put it out-</p><p>Sheep Woman: nah</p><p> Sheep Woman: let the children deal with it</p><p>Phil: fair point</p><p>
  <b>[Literal Chaos]</b>
</p><p>Dream: Drista why are you adding gasoline onto the fire THATS THE OPPOSITE OF A GOOD IDEA-</p><p>Dream: @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista @Drista</p><p>[Drista changed their name to “Alpha Male”]</p><p>Alpha Male: Arson pog</p><p>Philza Minecraft: I’m surprised Dream is being a voice of reason right now</p><p>Philza Minecraft: he stabbed a freshman 3 weeks ago</p><p>Dream: they stole my notebook of intense research in the youtube algorithm</p><p>Dream: it was completely justified</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: TOMMY WHY DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME WITH A VLOG GUN</p><p>child: SORRY LANI</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: I hate everything</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you saw the fucked up html, no, you didn’t 😀👍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone that uses screen readers, I highly suggest against reading this chapter! There aren’t any plot points, and it’ll probably be hard for y’all to read this bc there’s a bit where Drista uses zalgo/glitchy text at the end and it’s not gonna be good for the screen reader.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nihachu: hey does anyone have the notes for period 7</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: Math?</p><p>Nihachu: yeah</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: okay give me a second</p><p>Nihachu: Techno just levitated into my dorm, gave me the notes, and levitated out</p><p>Nihachu: help</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: coffee</p><p>Enderboi: grass.png</p><p>Enderboi: y’all need to go touch some grass wtf</p><p>child: It’s literally snowing outside, where the fuck am I going to find grass</p><p>Enderboi: dig through the snow</p><p>child: no</p><p>Bee child: s n o w</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: s n o w</p><p>child: why the fuck are your names so similar it’s confusing</p><p>Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo: bees :)</p><p>Bee child: bees :D</p><p>
  <i>[child changed Bee child 2, Electric Boogaloo’s name to pikachu kinnie]</i>
</p><p>pikachu kinnie: Tommy why</p><p>pikachu kinnie: w h y.</p><p>Alpha Male: HAH</p><p>child: haha bitch</p><p>pikachu kinnie: ):</p><p>Badboyhalo: Language</p><p>Eret: English</p><p>Bee child: ERET!!!!!</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: fuck you eret</p><p>Eret: wtf</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: I still haven’t forgiven you for your betrayal of L’manburg</p><p>Eret: Wilbur it’s been 2 years</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: I heard there was a special place-</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: Wilbur shut the fuck up about your stupid debate team it never helped anyone</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: *dramatic gasp*</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: government corrupts all</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: it was only a matter of time</p><p>
  <i>[Eret changed their name to “Fuck gender roles”]</i>
</p><p>Haha sword go brrrrr: also weren’t you the one who blew up the clubroom after like 6 months</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: Techno shut the fuck up</p><p>ifuckedasalmon: I was going through a villain arc</p><p>Badboyhalo: Langauge o.o</p><p>
  <i>[ifuckedasalmon changed Badboyhalo’s name to “LaNgUaGe”]</i>
</p><p>LaNgUaGe: rude</p><p>Alpha Male: Villain arcs are cool</p><p>Alpha Male: maybe I should commit one sometime</p><p>Dream: Drista nO-</p><p>Alpha Male: F̴̛͚̭̲͒̅̿́̎͌ë̷͕̯͎͔̟̏̌̏̋̄͝a̷̙̤̤̝̍̾́͘̕r̴̨̠̟͠ ̷̥́̋͊̚m̵̢͓͍̭̏̉͂̓̕͠e̶̛͉̯̱̠͐́͒̎̏͊ ̵͈͙̪̙͔̝͒̐͜m̴̳̻̘̺̭̞͙̐e̸͇͓̼͇͛̌̌̽̈́͐͑r̴̬̳͌̐̿͝ę̴̬̒̓̃ ̵̖̱̔m̵̛̳͕̠̟͂̒̓o̵͑͜͝ŗ̵̥͉̹̊͗͠ẗ̸̰̥̖̜͚̩̈́̿̀̀a̸̡̗̫̟̚l̸̲̬̻̇s̶̳̙͙͈͕̈͜ </p><p>Enderboi: i’m lowkey terrified</p><p>child: says the guy that sends us death threats in galactic</p><p>Enderboi: shhhhhh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>